You Won't Escape
I'm 13, and this is the first weird thing to happen. So, I'm going to get right in to what happened.I have been playing Skyrim since it's release on 11/11/11. The first time I installed the game on my gaming laptop, it all went well, I beat the game, and then my save got corrupted. So I uninstalled the game, oh boy, was I mad. A few months later I saw on the steam workshop how big the modding community was for Skyrim. So I decided to re-install the game to try some of them out. I started a new game so I would have something to play the mods on. Everything was good at first, until I had to run into that tower in Helgen from that Aulduin. Then things started to get strange. I walked up the stairs but the dragon never burst through the wall, nothing happened at all. Then I noticed that my hands weren't binded like they should have been either. I found this very strange, "Oh well, just a bug," I thought. Eventually the hole where the dragon should have came through just appeared, no dragon, no fire, just the hole. I went on with the game, everything was fine, the dragon was back too. I chose to go with the stormcloaks. But things started to get strange again when I escaped Helgen. The guy from the storncloaks was not there with me. And everything was unrendered as if I where outside of the map. Just flat ground, no grass, crappy textures, and ugly trees. So I checked my objectives. There were none, so I started to go to Riften, since that is the first place you go in the game. Eventually I made it through that flat barren wasteland. But no one was at Riften. Besides one person. He was in the middle of the road dancing and holding an iron dagger. I giggled because it was so random. I walked up to the man and he said, "hello," then he killed me from 1 hit with his dagger. I flew into the air as if a giant had dropped the hammer on me. A quest notification appeared at the top, it said, "Complete: Skyrim Secret," Confused, I loaded the only save that I had. It was an auto save, even though I have auto save turned off. I loaded it. I spawned at the gated of Whiterun. Everything was still unrendered, and both of the guards that were outside were now gone. I had an iron dagger in my hand. I pressed "F" to go into 3rd person mode. I WAS PLAYING AS THE CHARACTER THAT HAD JUST KILLED ME! My curiosity took over and I approached Whiterun. When I got to the gates no, "press E to enter Whiterun," appeared, I just walked right through the gates. When I was inside at the top left of the screen it said "100,000,000 bounty added to Whiterun," 3 guards approached me and started attacking. As soon as I attacked back I fell through the map. I landed in a fiery pit. Another quest notification appeared: "Started: Welcome to Hell," Skyrim then exited and an error message appeared: "Message from Skyrim: You wont escape" I clicked okay and as soon as I did, Windows blue screened. C:/programfiles/steam/steamapps/common/Skyrim is making changes to your computer, came up in lines over and over again. The screen began flashing different colors, my heart was racing. The colors gave me a headache and my nose began to bleed. I shut my eyes tightly and held down the power button on my laptop and it eventually force shutdown. I shut the lid and let out a sigh of relief. I lifted the lid again and it was already on my desktop. I wasn't surprised, I was starting to get used to this kind of stuff. "What kind of virus is this?" I thought. I uninstalled Skyrim. I got on my laptop the next day to try and get a refund on Steam somehow because they don't accept refunds. Another message box appeared: "Message from Bethesda: Thanks for playing!" Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:TRUE STORY Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Random Capitalization Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Stupid is as the main character does